Love Breaks All Bounds Niley
by lilduds
Summary: Niley story, Nicks popular Mileys not.She's bloody brilliant he's average brain power. Different ppl but same at heart.Love concors anything will it concor this love story?Just read it's long and awesome! XD yup... that good of a Dramance story! Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

Miley Stewart is just one of those girls you seen always studying in the library and having her nose in a book.

However Nick Grey is very, very different, he's the type of guy you see in the popular crowd.

Then there's the bitch Selena Gomez who is one of the preppy bitches in cheerleading who, what do you know is popular. She apparently hates anyone who isn't popular like her.

Then there's Joe & Kevin Grey who are as popular as Nick but don't let it go to their heads like Nick.

There's also Taylor Lautner who's Miley's best friend since 3rd grade. He's pretty buff and all the girls want him except Miley, but he doesn't like her anyways because he wants Lilly Truscott who's one of his best friends and Miley's too.

Lilly Truscott is another of Miley's Best friends. She has a crush on Taylor and has had one for a long time now.

It's the first day of a new semester, as usual Miley got all A's and as usual Nick got B's and two C's and on occasion a D. Miley calls Lilly to tell her to come over as quick as possible. Lilly rushed over.

Lilly: Miles what's up!

Miley: I don't know what to wear that's what's up!

Lilly: Why do you need to get dressed up anyways no one ever pays attention to us

Miley: Well I just want to look nice for the new semester you know?

Lilly: Okay but we better leave in 20 because Taylor will be here soon

Miley: Okay how 'bout this (She held up a pair of skinny jeans with a Cold play band tee and some Converse sneakers)

Lilly: it looks great now hurry up!

Miley: okay, okay

Miley rushed to the bathroom and put everything on when she walked out Taylor and Lilly were on her bed talking and flirting.

Miley: AWWW you guys are finally flirting!

Tayly: NO WE'RE NOT!

Miley: Okay I'm just going to say it, LILLY LIKES YOU TAYLOR AND TAYLOR LIKES YOU TOO LILLY!

Tayly: Really?

Miley: Yes really and when you guys stop drooling over each other and we get to school then we'll talk about it!

They all ran to school as Miley kept telling them they were going to be late but they were exactly on time. Miley and Lilly had the first 3 periods together, then Taylor and Miley had the next 3 periods together and then 7th period was their time altogether. They loved last period. As Miley and Lilly started walking to class Selena came to them.

Selena: Hey Gurls where's that hotty you guys hang out with because he pities you two?

Miley: Well slut he doesn't pity us because we are his real friends and plus he's got a girlfriend.

Selena: What?! Who's the stupid bitch taking my man?

Lilly: That would be me! Plus he doesn't even like girls like you who are fake and act better than every one else so you should really get a move on.

Selena: OMG stop lying we all know Taylor's too good for trailer park trash.

Lilly: Look Ho, I wouldn't be the one talking because I saw you and yo momma out on the corner last night trying to earn your money!

Selena: Whatever, Miles how would you like to see me kiss Nick Grey (the hottest guy in school) in front of you?

Miley: I'd rather barf in a bag and eat it then watch you macking on a guy, even Nick Grey. He's not all that you know? You just like to follow him and hope your mom can pay him enough to go out with you, but wait yo momma probably would tell him you'd give it up for free since you already do that.

Selena: UGH! (Walks away)

Lilly: We definitely got her good!

Miley: I know, now come on or we'll be late to class

Lilly: as if I'm ever early…

Lilly and Miley walk to class. After 3 long periods its lunch and they spot Taylor who saved a table for them.

Lilly Hey

Taylor Hey

Miley Hey, let's get this over with Taylor your taking Lilly to the movies this Saturday and Lilly your going to come over to my house so I can get you ready then Taylor you show up at my house at 8:00 p.m. and I watch you guys go off and say 'look at my babies all grown up, it was like yesterday they were playing in the sand and now they're playing In bed'

Tayly Miley shut up!

Miley Okay fine but is everyone agreed?

Tayly Yup

Miley Good then I now announce you boyfriend and girlfriend you may now kiss the chick!

Tayly looked deep into each others eyes and finally kissed. Miley squealed and then shut up.

Miley This is so great now there are no secrets, but now I'm all alone.

Lilly Awww…. Miles don't say that

Taylor We could do what you girls did and go boy hunting?

Taylor automatically started laughing at what he said, and soon so did Miley and Lilly.

After lunch Taylor and Miley headed to class. At the end of class the teacher Mr. Molony asked Miley to stay for a little bit.

Taylor Ohhh you're in trouble….

Miley No I'm not!

Mr. Molony Ahh Miley just the person I need to talk to, I need you to tutor one of my students he's not that bright and barely passing do you think you could help him out? It would also go on your record when you try out for that full scholarship.

Miley I guess I could I just need to know the time zones.

Mr. Molony Well he really needs the help so 3 times a week on Monday, Wednesdays, and Thursday after school from 3:15 to 4:30 if that's alright with you?

Miley thought about this for a second. She never really did anything those days anyways.

Miley Oh, alright

Mr. Molony Thanks Miley I owe you

Miley No problem

As she headed to her locker someone caught her eye, it was Nick walking towards his locker 'Man, was he hot' thought Miley. He caught her glance and smiled, 'wow he had the most beautiful smile in the world.' Miley then ran to class, when she sat down Taylor started talking

Taylor What did he want?

Miley Just for me to tutor some kid

Taylor Oh that'll be fun

At the end of the day Miley was stopped by Mr. Molony.

Miley: Oh hey sir what's up?

Mr. M: Where are you going when you have a tutoring lesson?

Miles: Oh that's today?

Mr. M: Well if you didn't hear me earlier this kid really needs the help

Miles: Oh well, I guess we can start this week

Miley started walking to Mr. M's classroom and to her surprise to see Nick Grey. He looked perfect, wait no she couldn't have feelings for him because she never liked his kind rich, popular, snotty. She tried to make her feelings fade.

Nick: Hey I'm Nick

Miley: Ya I know so lets get started

Nicky and Miles start out slow, but then Nick start to understand what she is teaching, which is Social Studies. After they're done with that they realize Mr. M isn't there so they start talking about random things. Every time Nick smiles Miley blushes, she tried to not think about how cute, funny, shy, and sensitive he was but that didn't work. She decided when tutoring Nick was a thing in the past she'd get over him. After about an hour of getting to know you conversations Mr. M said "Hey you guys should have been done an hour ago now get outta here." He didn't say it angrily only joking. Then as Nick walked Miley to the door he kissed her on the cheek and said "Bye Miles" and left. She immediately ran out of the school screaming, she ran home to call Emily.

XxX

Nick heard Miley scream and smiled to himself, he didn't know much about her but there was just something about her smile, her personality that made Nick blush or smile. He knew they just met but he already knew he was falling head over heels for Miley Stewart.

© 2009-07-24


	2. Chapter 2

Miley ran to Emily's house and told her about the whole situation. She was glad she came to Emily because she was a great audience. She gasped and giggled at exactly the right moments.

Emily: So do you think he likes you?

Emily asked with much enthusiasm

Miley: I don't think so but anyways it doesn't matter anyways because I'm not ever going out with Nick he's too self absorbed you know

Emily: That's just what you think I've ran in to him once or twice and he sounded so nice. I think you should get him to notice you

Miley: I don't like him so let's just leave it at that

Just then Taylor walked in with a bowl of ice cream

Taylor: I got a txt from Emily saying it was code red so I brought some ice cream. It's okay Miles we'll get over this breakup together.

He said with much caring emotion

Miley: What are you talking about it's code red because Nick kissed me!

Taylor had a really shocked look on his face. He couldn't believe Nick did that.

Taylor: Are you serious!

Miley and Emily: YES!!!!!!

Taylor: Whoa, didn't see that one coming. Well since it's not code red I've got to go.

And with that he kissed Emily on the forehead and left without saying a word.

Emily's expression said it all. She was falling in love.

But what about Miley? Will she get over her whole 'I hate Nick' phase?

**Sorry short chapter but I had to write something so everyone knows I'll be continuing this one. It might take a long time but I promise it'll be worth it! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

I lied. Miley's Point of view. I was secretly crushing on Nick. Actually we were secretly dating, shh! Don't tell Em. Well that worked out until I told everyone and we were public.

Sorry people this Niley story is at an end. Loss of inspiration.


End file.
